Like A Romance Novel
by suzukipot
Summary: Tony and Jeff's relationship takes turbulance as Jeff agrees to work for his father over the schoolyear. As their relationship intensifies and things get more serious and with the future creeping up at them at an alarmingly fast pace, it'll take some serious commitment for them to keep things afloat.
1. Chapter 1

"-And that's why I think my Bottle Rockets can improve just a little more."

Tony gave a slow nod, Jeff's words falling on listening but not comprehending ears. Jeff was on the floor, screwdriver in one hand and a Bottle Rocket in the other, tools spilling out of his toolbox. Tony was on his bed, reading over a book he'd picked up from the Drama Society. It was about three years after Giygas' defeat and though Jeff had no use for his weapons he still liked to tinker with them every now and then.

"What do you think Tony? Tony?"

For the first time that night the blond looked up at his brunette counterpart. A moment passed before Tony looked up from his book.

"Huh? Oh, uh I-I agree."

"You didn't hear a word I just said, did you?"

He sighed. "I'm sorry Jeff...it's just so hard to listen to you when you talk about science. I'm no science buff."

As usual, Jeff didn't react. "It's fine. I was mostly rambling to myself anyways."

He set his project down and lifted his arms, stretching. He stood and walked over to Tony's bedside.

"What are you reading?"

"Oh just some silly romance novel some guys in the Dramatic Society gave me," he said with a slight giggle.

An eyebrow raised over thick, square glasses. "A romance novel?"

Tony nodded and showed Jeff the cover. Jeff's cheeks tinged red ever so slightly at its provocativeness.

"Your drama peers...they-they know?"

"Know? Know what? That I'm gay? Jeff they knew before you did," he gave a playful smirk. Tony flipped through a few pages. "You know...I've always wondered how true these things are..."

Jeff shifted. "They usually aren't."

"That's what they say...but how do we know?"

He looked up at Jeff. Jeff tried to place the look on Tony's face. It was inquisitive, excited (was that a hint of lust he sensed?) all at the same time. Jeff wasn't good at reading emotions or picking up on clues.

"Because writing is always stretched to fit the fantasies of the author and their audience."

A bit of glimmer left Tony's eyes. Sitting up and swinging his legs over the bedside he stood. The height difference between he and his boyfriend was very noticeable and as Tony pressed himself against Jeff he had to stand on his tiptoes to reach his ear.

"Jeff...I'm saying that we should test it out..."

Tony reached for Jeff's hand, his head leaning on his chest, his thumb pressing against Jeff's hand. Jeff's eyes widened from behind his glasses as he caught on.

"You...you want to...h-have...relations?"

Wide, green eyes peered up. "Well only if you want to, of course."

A million things ran through Jeff's mind. "A-Are we even ready for something this...monumental?"

"If I didn't think so then I wouldn't suggest it. Besides, we've been dating for three years and we've never gotten past second base," there was a hint of dejection and longing in his voice, "I think we're ready."

Slowly, Jeff nodded in agreement. Tony was right. The two were young adolescents with high sex drives and they were totally dedicated to each other so it only made logical sense to Jeff. Tony smiled and wrapped his arms around Jeff's neck, standing on his tiptoes again to kiss him.

Long, tan fingers swept through blonde tresses. Tony gently pressed Jeff's head closer and both mouths opened to let way to slick, wet tongues. Jeff's defenses fell, relaxing, exploring Tony's mouth like he had so many times before. His tongue brushed over teeth as Tony's ran over the roof of his mouth.

A soft moan escaped Jeff's lips. In any other scenario he would be embarrassed, but with Tony he let sounds come out of his mouth with almost no thought. Tony pressed himself against Jeff again, the heads of their erections touching through uniforms. They both gasped and Tony pulled away, trying to prevent contact until they were ready.

Jeff looked down at Tony, so small and helpless in his eyes. His breathing quickened as his arousal grew and he took Tony by the shoulders, his grip firm. He bent and kissed Tony's cheek, slowly traveling downwards to his neck. He wanted to explore every area of Tony's body.

His skin was soft and tasted sweet to his lips. Jeff liked to roll it around in his teeth, gently bruising Tony, leaving little love bites on his neck and collarbone. Tony's eyes fluttered as Jeff got closer to his shoulder, undoing Tony's bow tie and unbuttoning his blazer with ease. He took off Tony's shirt before conquering his shoulder.

Tony shivered at the cold, cool air of the dorm, goosebumps rising. Jeff's teeth and tongue swept past his chest, testing for sensitive spots. When Tony's breath hitched and a small mewl of pleasure escaped his lips. Tony was more liberal with his noises, more vocal.

Slowly, Jeff pressed Tony down on his bed, still tasting him, still running his hands over every fleshy area he could reach, his back arched up as he leaned over the boy. Jeff sat up and looked at Tony. The teeny, tiny dorm bed was only just big enough for them. Jeff's eyes scanned Tony's body as he realized this was the first proper look he had gotten of him without a shirt on.

He was thin and shaved, his skin a shade darker than Jeff's paleness. Jeff's hands took to Tony's side as he bent back down, mouth enveloping a dark brown nipple. He suckled.

"Ooo," Tony breathed, pleased.

Jeff continued to suck, his tongue swishing around as he brought his other hand up and tweaked Tony's other nipple. Tony almost bucked up, letting out a loud noise. His nipples hardened. Jeff raised his head up and smiled, pleased with his work. Tony squirmed against the mattress, impatient.

"Oh God Jeff I want you," he panted.

Jeff had to bite his lip to hold back a moan. Hearing Tony practically beg for him to be inside of him turned him on. His hand brushed against Tony's length through his pants. He moaned a bit and hastily reached up to undo Jeff's bow tie and uniform.

When he was as stripped as the brunette Jeff slipped Tony's shorts and underwear off. His member stood straight up and was practically leaking. Jeff stripped himself down and looked at Tony expectantly, unsure of what to do.

"Erm, uh, I presume we need some sort of lubricant now, right?"

Quickly, Tony turned and reached into his nightstand. Jeff watched curiously, quizzically as Tony frantically looked. Finally, he sought what he was after and pulled out what Jeff recognized as a bottle of lubricant. He idly wondered how long he'd had it and just how long Tony had been planning on sleeping with Jeff but just as quickly as the thought came it left.

Coating his hand in lube he slid a finger into Tony. Tony yelped at the foreign intrusion and would have moved further up on the bed if Jeff's hand on his shoulder didn't stop him.

"Relax," Jeff said in the gentlest voice he could muster.

Tony took a few deep breaths before flattening against the bed, his legs spread. Jeff moved his finger around, exploring. Tony was tight and the thought of him burying himself into Tony's tight heat made him trek on, hitting a spot that made Tony moan loudly and grip the bed sheets, his mouth forming that familiar O shape.

Jeff smiled knowingly and brushed past it a few more times, pleased with Tony's reaction. Daringly he added another finger, twisting and turning it in Tony, gently thrusting in and out. When Jeff presumed he was loose enough he slid his fingers out. Tony frowned a bit, displeased by the absence.

Jeff took a deep breath before putting his body between Tony's spread legs, gripping his hips and biting his lip as he slid inside his lover. Tony gasped and ripped the bed sheet from the bed. He grit his teeth as his eyes filled with tears. Jeff's face turned to worry.

"T-Tony? Are you alright? Am I hurting you?"

Tony breathed deeply, trying to adjust to the whole situation. It hurt and burned so badly. When it finally subsided enough he spoke.

"I'm...I'm fine. You can m-move now." His voice was shaky.

So Jeff did just that. Slowly he worked in and out of the small boy beneath him, looking him in the face for any signs of discomfort. And Tony sure looked discomforted. But with no audible noise to tell him to stop he pressed on, keeping his thrusting even.

With every thrust the burning subsided and spikes of pleasure started to course through Tony. His breathing picked up as he spoke.

"F-Faster."

Jeff did as he was told, going faster, pumping in and out of his roommate. He bite his lip in concentration, his cock pounding virgin territory. It was his, all his. Tony was his for the taking.

The inventor was taken over by animalistic urges as he grit his teeth together and grunted, going faster. Tony gasped, the pleasure building with ever delicious thrust. Moans and gasps and noises of all kind filled the dorm as the two were lost in their own lustful needs. Reaching down Tony gripped his cock and began to furiously jerk off.

Panting, Jeff went as fast and hard as he could, hitting Tony's prostate and eliciting long, drawn out moans. Over and over he hit it, making tiny white stars of bliss appear before Tony as he pumped his own cock. Precum gathered at the tip but Tony was quick to wipe it down his shaft, using it as lube. His orgasm built up with sudden urgency, and with a cry that was certain to peak the interests of some of the students passing by the dorm, Tony came.

A sea of white erupted on his belly, jiggling as Jeff kept thrusting, determined to get off too. With a few good, hard final thrusts Jeff came deep in Tony's ass. They sat there, panting, Jeff suddenly feeling exhausted in his euphoric state.

He lowered himself onto Tony, ignoring and not caring about the white splotch he had just lowered himself into. Jeff clutched Tony, held him in his arms, almost as if he didn't ever want to let him go. Tony's arms wrapped around him and Jeff nuzzled against Tony's face.

"I love you Jeff."

"I love you too Tony."

He had never imagined that sex could feel that good. He had never been interested in sex before but he definitely was now. Their breathing slowed and synchronized as they fell asleep in each other arms.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Jeff was awoken by the morning rays hitting his face. Or, more precisely, his lopsided glasses. Squinting, he lifted himself off of his lover, peeling off of him, the dried semen disgusting him a bit. He looked at the alarm clock. 8:00. His eyes widened.

"Tony!"

Tony roused. "Hm? Jeff? What-"

"We're late! We're late for class!"

Tony shot up, throwing Jeff off of him as he frantically opened his dresser drawer. Jeff stood up and did the same. The two hastily put their uniforms on and ran out of their shared dorm. Tony pulled open the classroom door, peers eyes staring at them with inquisitive curiosity.

"Er, uh, sorry we're late."

After being reprimanded for their shoddy appearance and tardiness class got on. When it was over Tony and Jeff parted ways, Tony for Drama and Jeff going to Maxwell, since he had a free period. Maxwell was a good friend to talk to, someone Jeff could trust. He entered the familiar classroom and looked at the brown haired boy adorned with safety goggles. He had become a teacher at Snow wood after graduating and he led the Ultra Science Club.

"Bad boy," he greeted jubilantly, spinning around in his wheelie chair.

Jeff flushed a little at that nickname. "Ahem...greetings Maxwell."

"What brings you by?"

Jeff took a breath and sat down in the chair opposite of the older teacher. "I need relationship advice."

"Then you came to the right man."

"See...um...Last night...Tony and I...well..." Jeff could feel his ears go red as he nervously scratched the back of his head.

"Wait...," a sly smile spread over the older boy's face, "Did you two...?"

Jeff confirmed it with a nod. Maxwell leaned back in his chair, laughing. Jeff's face burned.

"Anyway," Jeff pressed on, hoping to stop the brunette's laughter, "I need to know something."

The laughter subsided and Maxwell sat up, listening. "What is it you want to know?"

"Well...actually, it's not so much me needing to know something as me needing your advice...You see...I'm leaving tomorrow. To go work part time for Dr. Ando- my dad. But I don't want to leave after having shared such an...intimate moment with Tony."

Maxwell's eyes widened and his face turned serious, concerned. "You didn't tell Tony you're going to go work for your dad?"

"No."

"Jeff you know Tony hates your dad. Hell, you hate your dad."

Jeff sighed. It was true. He did hate his father but he had to work somewhere. If any lab saw that he had worked for Dr. Andonuts, hell if they knew he was Dr. Andonuts son...It would guarantee him any position in any lab in Foggyland.

"You need to talk to Tony about this."

Jeff nodded and stood. "Thank you Maxwell."

Maxwell leaned back in his chair, putting his feet up, the calm and cool demeanor returning to his visage. "No problem, bad boy."

Jeff left as soon as the bell rung. He started walking towards the auditorium, as he did every day. He found Tony on stage, going over some last minute things with the director.

"Wait, so we're both eaten by the plant? And then it-"

Jeff tapped Tony's shoulder urgently.

"-takes over the world? I don't like that." He turned to face Jeff. "Jeff? What do you want?"

"I have something important to tell you."

"Can it wait? I'm trying to ask about next week's performance-"

"This is important," Jeff urged, grabbing Tony's forearm and pulling him to the side.

Tony crossed his arms and tapped his foot on the floor, impatient. Jeff took a deep breath before speaking.

"I accepted a position working for Dr. An- my dad. And I...I didn't want it to seem like I just...used you, considering we..." he trailed off, feet nervously shuffling on the floor, looking down at Tony with a sad face.

Tony's expression softened somewhat, then turned to anger. "What? You...you're going to work for your dad...all the way on the other side of Winters?!"

Jeff flinched and wrung his hands together. He wasn't good at reading emotions but he could tell Tony was getting upset. "Well...I mean...yes."

"Why," Tony cried, his voice getting louder.

To no avail Jeff tried to shush him. "B-Because...if I work for him it'll open up so many doors to so many scientific institutes...colleges...labs...they'll all want me! Trust me Tony when I say that I am not doing this because I want to. I'm just thinking about my future...our future."

Tony crossed his arms and pouted, brewing. Then, he muttered something under his breath.

"W-What?"

A little louder, just so Jeff could hear. "You promised you'd stay until we graduated..."

Jeff opened his mouth to talk but then realized he had nothing to say. He had promised Tony that. He had repeatedly promised Tony that. Tony rubbed his elbow and looked at the ground.

"I don't even care that you're leaving after we made love...it's just...when you left...the first time...I didn't know if you'd ever come back...and when you did...I was so happy and I never wanted you to leave. I don't want you to leave Jeff..."

"Oh...Tony...I'm not on a journey to save the world now, OK? I'm not going across the world, I'm going across the lake. I'm not going to Eagleland, I'm staying in Foggyland."

He placed a tentative hand on Tony's shoulder and breathed a mental sigh of relief when Tony didn't move it away. "You can ride Tessie to the other side of the lake and visit me anytime you like."

Tony gnawed on his bottom lip, deep in thought. "I...I suppose you're right. I still wish you'd told me before you decided though."

"I will be sure to next time."

Tony's expression slowly turned back to happiness and Jeff was relieved to see the familiar emotion. Tony rarely got angry at him, which just made Jeff scared, it confirmed that he had done something terribly, terribly wrong. He turned towards Jeff and wrapped his arms around him. Jeff gave a rare, small smile and wrapped his long arms around his counterpart.

"You said you're leaving tomorrow, right?"

"Yes."

"I'll pack up your stuff. And make you a snack. Wouldn't want you to leave me on an empty stomach."

He gave a big, wide grin that only Tony was capable of pulling off before turning towards the exit.

"I'm going to head back to the dorm. See you there."

He gave Jeff a quick peck on the cheek before bounding away.


End file.
